


Its only words

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Short one off tumblr prompt - Cullen trying to express his feelings while the inquisitor is away - SFW





	Its only words

An icy gust prickles his skin and sends a shudder down his spine. He rolls from it, towards her, seeking solace, warmth, the gentle rise of her chest and the hum of her murmur as he disturbs her… but his hand only slips over empty sheets.

Scrunching his face he growls, his hazy mind remembering she’s miles away as his groggy hands grope at the blanket wrapped around his feet. The sweat from the terrors has frozen against his skin, making his muscles tremble violently at the chill even as he pulls the thin layer over himself, it’s not much and is nothing compared to her, but for now, it’s all he has.

It’s always colder without her. He’d noted that the first time she’d strayed far from his side, and it seems to get no easier each time she leaves.

Ruffling his hand through loose curls he tries to banish the lingering dread the nightmare has left, but it swirls in the undercurrent, dragged from the dark corners of his mind and he knows sitting here is no use. With a heavy sigh he’s on his feet and peering at the sky greying sky, it’s still dark, but the wink of fading stars promises an impending dawn.

He dresses roughly, forsaking his armour but donning his bearskin cloak and the waft of fabric gives off a faint scent. Familiar. Comforting. Pressing the fur to his cheek, he’s almost tentative of inhaling - what if he’d only imaged her fragrance? But relief melts the creases from his brow as the tell-tale rose aroma fills his senses. Breathing deeply he smiles at the memory of her wearing it and wonders if she’s sprayed it with her perfume before she’d left. Sounds like something she would do, small and thoughtful.

Heading down to his desk he lights several more candles to try and lift the gloom. His eyes are not quite what they used to be, but even in the dim light, he can still spy her handwriting from across the room. The smile appears again as he picks up her letter, he’s already read it, several times in fact, but one more won’t hurt.

He’s tried to reply. He’s written and rewritten it a dozen times, each time his ink scratches the parchment he knows it’s not right, his words too simple, too clipped. When he reads her script he can almost hear the sing-song of her voice as it spoke of adventure and how it cracked when it spoke of missing him. Along with her elegant words, she covered the borders in daft drawings of hearts, flowers, mabari, sunshine and rainbows.  _‘To make you smile’_ , she said.

He chuckles to himself, she really is no artist, he’s assuming it’s a mabari, given his fondness of them, but it really could be anything and still makes him smile, just as she’d intended. With her words fresh in his mind and her scent settling his senses he picks up his quill. Determination sets in his brow and he haunches over, committing stubbornly to just write what comes to him. She deserves no less than an earnest and heartfelt reply.

_Dear Annabel,_

_You’re right, a little sunshine does make everything seem better, but the fact remains, I hardly even notice it with you gone._

_It’s lonely here without you – it’s cold, bitter. Every day passes much like the last. Training, reports, meetings, inspections, more reports and each drags by, much like the last, all made empty without you._

_I wish I were a better penman, a poet even… that I had some way of expressing how I feel. Of how Skyhold is somehow grey without you. Of how **I**  am left somehow grey without you, but it appears I am no better with the written word than I am with the spoken._

_Upon your return, however, I endeavour to **show you** what my words cannot, what words could never express - just how much I miss you, how I love you._

_Until then, please stay safe, my love,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Cullen_

_-_

And that he does - tracing his fingers over every inch of her skin, peppering kisses against each freckle he finds, soaking in her scent as he nuzzles against every curve and basking in her warmth curled around him. He rejoices with every giggle that erupts from her chest as he admires her every, single, detail, until words of love and devotion spill naturally on the hushed whisper of his voice. His Inquisitor. His Lady. His love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it kudos and comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> And yes I know the title is from a cheesy love song on purpose XD


End file.
